Our Lies in Forever
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: Bahwa terkadang, hal-hal kecil yang terlewat akan menjadi bumerang untuk kehidupan mereka di masa mendatang/ For #TAKABURC / with LastMelodya as a starter / SasuHina NaruSaku


_**Our Lies in Forever**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **LastMelodya(starter) and Betelgeuse Bellatrix(finisher)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But this story purely belong to us. We don't take any profit from this work. It's just because we love it.**_

 _ **Warning: AU, Miss-typos, and other stuffs.**_

 _ **For #takaburc**_

 _ **[Bahwa terkadang, hal-hal kecil yang terlewat akan menjadi bumerang untuk kehidupan mereka di masa mendatang.]**_

 **XXXXX**

 _(sometimes you gotta accept the fact that certain things will never go back to how they used to be)_

.

.

.

Sakura mencintai buku-buku sebesar ia mencintai dua orang sahabatnya di dunia ini; Naruto dan Sasuke. Ia akan pergi ke perpustakaan dengan tujuan ganda, memuaskan hasratnya pada benda lapuk itu dan juga bertemu mereka, untuk kemudian merencanakan hal-hal lain seperti menonton film atau sekadar menunggu senja di _roof top_ kampus. Sakura akan naik terlebih dahulu, dengan langkah yang paling bersemangat, disusul Naruto di belakangnya, dengan cengiran khas yang tak akan hilang sampai kapan pun. Barulah Sasuke berada di paling belakang, mengikuti langkah dua entitas di depannya dengan dengus kesal dan implikasi sanggahan yang-sayangnya- tak akan pernah bisa ia ujar.

Senja adalah favorit mereka, sebagaimana buku bukanlah satu-satunya. Mereka cinta pada semburat-semburat keunguan di antara oranye dan kelam-kelam cantik yang tersimpul di selanya kemudian. Juga, anginnya. Embusannya yang ringan dan sejuk, membawa serta aroma khas petang yang tak akan pernah bisa dideskripsikan oleh kata-kata.

Malam mereka akan kembali turun, dengan desis-desis sisa tawa yang didominasi Naruto dan dirinya. Tawa tentang dosen-dosen eksentrik, praktik-praktik menggelikan, atau tentang Sasuke yang tak bisa berkata bahwa senja begitu indah, padahal, Sakura dan Naruto tahu, Sasuke benar-benar ingin mengatakannya.

"Apa sulitnya, sih, memuji suatu hal yang kita sukai, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sulit jika orang itu punya gengsi berlebihan seperti Teme ini, Sakura-chan."

Ada tawa mendominasi kemudian. Sasuke hanya akan mendengus lagi dan berbalik lebih dulu, kali ini, berada paling depan.

Terkadang Sakura akan mengejar, menggandeng erat sebelah lengannya dan mengelusnya dengan afeksi penuh.

"Jangan marah," katanya.

"Tak penting kaupuji atau tidak. Yang penting, Sasuke-kun masih mau melihat senja bersama kami. Iya, kan, Naruto?"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepala dan menggumam afirmatif. Ia berjalan sambil bersenandung, menatap dua sahabatnya dari belakang. Ada hangat yang menjalar. Dan bibirnya mengurva begitu saja.

Sejauh yang mereka ingat, hidup punya banyak keindahan yang bisa dibagi untuk mereka. Sepuluh tahun bersahabat, dan ketiganya tak pernah memikirkan hal-hal lain selain terus bersama-sama.

Hal-hal lain seperti, kehilangan satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura memiliki netra yang indah. Itulah hal yang membuatnya dikejar banyak pria. Dari semua pria yang mengejarnya, tak banyak yang gadis itu tanggapi. Selain tak tertarik, Sakura akan berkata dengan tenang _"Aku punya Naruto dan Sasuke, lantas kenapa harus mencari perhatian pria lain?"_. Naruto akan tersenyum sombong sembari menepuk dada. Tatapannya remeh, kepada para pria yang mengantre menunggu Sakura. Sedang Sasuke terus menatap datar, hanya itu, hingga sudut-sudut bibirnya berkedut dan diam-diam meminta dilengkungkan.

Bagi Naruto dan Sasuke, memiliki Sakura sebagai sahabat adalah keuntungan yang harus disyukuri. Dan diproteksi. Mereka tak pernah mengatakan pada Sakura, bahwa ada waktu-waktu di mana mereka hanya berkonversasi berdua, untuk membicarakan keamanaan gadis itu. Ketika ada yang mengancam, ketika loker gadis itu penuh surat ancaman (yang pada akhirnya tak pernah tersampaikan, sebab Naruto dan Sasuke akan lebih dulu membersihkannya), tentang para lelaki yang sakit hati karena ditolak, mereka memiliki cara tersendiri untuk melindunginya. Tanpa sama sekali gadis itu ketahui.

Yang terlewat adalah, mereka tak sempat mengatakan, bahwa terkadang, ada masa-masa di mana keduanya ingin memiliki waktu-waktu khusus dengan Sakura. Berdua. _Hanya dengan Sakura._ Mungkin untuk hal-hal yang lebih dari sekadar platonis. Atau mungkin di antara senja yang nampak, di balik pembatas _roof top_ yang rapuh, di balik tembok penuh grafiti, atau sekadar di balik meja kafe. Berdua. Hanya berdua.

Naruto tak pernah mengatakan keinginannya yang satu itu. Sebab sudah sejak lama gagasan "bertiga" menjadi satu hal absolut yang begitu kasual.

Pun Sasuke. Untuknya yang lebih senang pasif, berada di sekitar Sakura dan memproteksinya dalam diam sudah membuatnya cukup puas.

Tak ada yang tahu.

Bahwa terkadang, hal-hal kecil yang terlewat akan menjadi tolak balik dalam kehidupan mereka di masa mendatang.

Seperti bumerang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suatu senja, untuk pertama kalinya Sakura berada di paling belakang.

Ia tengah lelah dengan praktik bedah di kelas terakhirnya sehingga tapaknya melambat dan membiarkan Naruto dan Sasuke mendahuluinya dalam ejekan infiniti. Keduanya naik dengan berisik, Naruto memimpin dan Sasuke di baris kedua. Menapak tangga. Sinar senja mulai nampak dan Sakura mengintip jarum jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Hari ini, mereka sedikit terlambat menuju _roof top_.

Dua pria itu saling memukul bahu main-main hingga mencapai pembatas _roof top_. Sakura menipiskan bibir, untuk kemudian melengkungkan senyum kecil. Dua buah punggung yang sering dilihatnya, dipancari sinar senja, dan sosoknya dari belakang terlihat begitu sempurna; kuning dan biru. Bukan kombinasi harmonis, memang. Tapi, Sakura tetap menyukainya.

"Sakura-chan? Sedang apa di sana? Cepat sini."

Suara Naruto terujar di antara kontemplasinya. Dan, Sakura mendongak, bertemu pada kedua safir yang menautnya hangat untuk kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju mereka. Mengambil posisi di antara. Di tengah-tengah.

Lengan-lengan menjulur, saling menaut, dan Sakura merasakan kehangatan mendominasi dari lengan, pundak, hingga dadanya. Tangan Naruto dan Sasuke merangkulnya, mencipta proteksi penuh yang melebur pada cahaya senja sore itu.

Tapi, sesorean itu, ada yang berbeda. Ada tangan yang dirasa Sakura lebih hangat dibandingkan dengan satu tangan lainnya. Dan gadis itu memutuskan tak akan bilang siapa-siapa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Helai merah muda Sakura berkibar tertiup angin. Tak ada 2 dinding kokoh yang seharusnya selalu ada di sisi nya. Tak ada lagi cahaya senja, beludru hitam telah menelan surya yang samar-samar. Terbesit keinginan dalam diri Sakura untuk meninggalkan tempat ini, namun deritan pintu menepis keinginannya.

Suara langkah pelan dan tegas tersebut, Sakura sangat hafal. Bahkan jika hanya mendengar hembusan nafasnya saja ia sudah dapat mengenalinya. Berlebihan? Kurasa tidak, bagaimanapun hubungan selama 10 tahun selalu memiliki dampak. Sakura bisa merasakan rasa hangat melingkari tubuhnya.

"Kenapa tidak pulang?"

Sakura menoleh ke samping dan tersenyum lembut.

"Naruto benar, kau akan datang"

Pria tersebut menatap kaku si gadis musim semi. Wajah datarnya menyembunyikan segalanya, bahkan rona merah yang sedari tadi ditahan nya. Senyum gadis ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Ada rasa bersalah namun selebihnya hanya rasa bahagia. Jujur, ia cukup bangga karena senyum indah itu karena dirinya.

"Kau seharusnya pulang dengan Naruto si bodoh itu"

"Ihihihi... Kalau Naruto dengar, dia akan menghajarmu" tawa Sakura renyah dan ceria. Seperti denting Xylophone yang dimainkan dengan bahagia.

"Aku sudah dihajarnya beberapa kali, tak masalah"

Seharusnya Sakura tertawa, namun ia tidak. Ia sudah lelah untuk tertawa.

"Jadi, bagaimana makan malamnya?" lirih Sakura.

Gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut merapatkan jas besar yang tergantung di pundaknya. Aroma pohon pinus yang menguar dari jas tersebut menghantam indera penciuman nya. Aroma yang sangat disukainya, aroma yang selalu membuatnya insomnia di kala malam menjelang.

"Dia sangat manis, aku suka, kami serupa, rasanya menyenangkan"

Sakura bisa melihat senyum tipis tersungging di wajah tegas pria di sampingnya ini. Namun, justru senyum inilah yang selalu ingin membuat Sakura meneriakan isi hatinya dengan lantang. Tapi ia sadar, semuanya telah terlambat dan tak ada lagi yang Sakura bisa lakukan selain memendam semuanya dalam hati, dan menangisinya di malam hari tentunya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, ayo!"

Senyum lebar Sakura tunjukkan. Bolehkah untuk kali ini Sakura bernostalgia dengan perasaannya? Mungkin tak apa, toh pria ini masih mengulurkan tangannya. Setidaknya Sakura bisa tidur untuk malam ini.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun"

.

.

.

Mata sewarna batu safir tersebut terus menatap tajam seseorang di hadapannya. Sementara seorang gadis yang sedari tadi ditatap hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik helai indigonya. Bahkan tanpa penglihatan yang cermat pun, kita bisa tahu, gadis berambut panjang ini ketakutan dengan aura intimidasi dari pria di seberangnya.

"Dengar Hinata, aku sudah beberapa kali memperingatimu" desis lelaki berkulit tan tersebut.

"A-aku tahu Naruto-kun, a-aku berusaha b-bicara, t-tapi dia tak mau mendengarku" gadis bernama Hinata ini berbicara terbata dengan suara kecil yang terdengar seperti cicitan.

"Kalau begitu, berusahalah lebih keras"

Naruto bisa melihat dampak dari ucapannya. Gadis dihadapannya menatapnya dengan mata membulat, ia tampak tak percaya. Sejujurnya, Naruto benci melakukan ini. Ia benar-benar tak ingin menyakiti gadis baik di hadapannya ini lebih dalam. Tapi bulir-bulir air mata yang sering Naruto lihat dari mata emerald favoritnya membuat Naruto kebas.

Hinata menunduk dalam, tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan pria yang pernah mengisi hatinya dulu, dan mungkin sekarang pun masih. Kenapa pria ini seolah tak mengizinkan Hinata bahagia? Terkadang Hinata berpikir, pernahkah ia berbuat salah pada pria ini? Jika tidak, kenapa tiap kali Hinata mendapatkan senyumnya, dalam sekejap pria ini akan menghancurkanya. Kenapa? Kenapa? Hinata meremas tangan nya di atas pangkuan nya. Bolehkah Hinata melawan untuk sekali saja?

"T-tapi bagaimana jika ia tak mau melepasku?"

Naruto terdiam terpaku.

"Kami bertemu saat kami sama-sama rapuh. Kami saling mengerti, dan itulah yang berhasil membuatku melupakanmu, Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata, matanya yang sembab menatap pria di seberangnya yang tertunduk.

"Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan kalian bertiga, rasanya aku iri. Kalian sangat sempurna dengan segala perbedaan kalian, aku juga bisa merasakan bagaimana hangatnya persahabatan kalian. Saling melindungi dan menjaga, sangat hangat, aku suka" suara Hinata bergetar menahan tangisnya.

"Tapi dengan jahatnya, aku datang, menghancurkan persahabatan kalian"

Isakan Hinata mulai terdengar. Gadis tersebut menghapus dengan kasar air matanya yang menetes dengan lengan bajunya. Tak ada sedikitpun pergerakan dari Naruto. Pria itu hanya menunduk mencoba mendengarkan Hinata yang terbata karena tangisan nya.

"Sejak awal aku ingin berhenti, tapi keadaan seolah tak mengijinkan nya. Aku tidak ingin seperti ini, aku ingin berhenti, aku mohon bantu aku berhenti, aku mohon Naruto-kun"

Hinata menangis pilu, ia putus asa, ia ingin semua ini berakhir. Tangan pucatnya yang mungil mengenggam pegangan cangkir kopinya dengan erat, seolah-olah hanya itulah pegangan hidupnya sekarang.

Naruto menatap nanar gadis bersurai indigo di hadapannya. Tangisnya yang pelan namun penuh keputus asaan membuat Naruto ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri. Ia sadar ini salahnya, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Kebohongan ini membuat semua yang terlibat di dalamnya tersiksa. Seharusnya Naruto tak pernah membuat kebohongan ini sejak awal, dan terlebih tidak melibatkan gadis ini.

Tangan tan Naruto terjulur menggenggam erat tangan mungil yang bergetar tersebut. Air mata dari mata lavender tersebut belum berhenti. Tangisnya semakin menjadi dengan bibir bawahnya yang terus ia gigit.

"Maaf, semua ini salahku, jika saja aku tak mencampakanmu dan mengenalkanmu pada Sasu... tidak"

Perkataan Naruto terhenti begitu saja. Tangan nya meremas erat tangan Hinata. Seolah menyalurkan segala rasa bersalah, permintaan maafnya, dan entahlah, rasa aneh dalam hati nya.

"Salahku, seharusnya aku tak pernah menerima perasaaan mu"

.

.

.

Lamunannya terhenti seketika ketika sebuah tangan besar mengenggamnya hangat. Ia menoleh dan mendapati pria di sampingnya yang masih fokus pada jalanan yang di hadapinya.

"Maaf, aku melamun. Apa Sasuke-san bicara padaku?" tanya Hinata.

"Hn"

Ucapan ambigu Sasuke membuat Hinata semakin menundukan kepalanya. Ia merasa bersalah.

"Ibuku sudah menyebarkan undangan nya. Hanya tinggal cincin yang belum"

Sasuke melepaskan tautan tangan nya pada Hinata dan memilih fokus menyetir. Sebenarnya sejak tadi Sasuke merasa gadis di sampingnya sedang tak fokus. Sasuke tak suka terlalu banyak bicara begitupula Hinata yang tak terlalu pandai bicara, jadi kediaman seperti ini sudah biasa bagi keduanya. Namun kali berbeda, tak ada aura damai atau nyaman, semuanya nampak kaku.

"Sa-sasuke-san, a- aku..."

"Aku tak terlalu suka cincin"

Hinata terdiam ketika Sasuke memotong begitu saja ucapan nya. Ia tahu Sasuke mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan nya. Tapi pria ini seolah tak mengijinkan Hinata mengucapkan nya. Jauh di hati Hinata, ia merasa senang. Pria ini memperlakukan Hinata dengan sayang. Tapi, lebih dari rasa senang di hatinya, ada perasaan bersalah yang lebih besar.

"Sasuke-san, ijinkan aku bicara"

"Hinata, kita sudah pernah membahas ini"

"Aku serius, Sasuke-san"

Sasuke melirik sekilas Hinata di sampingnya. Ia tidak gagap, ia serius. Bungsu Uchiha itu menghela nafasnya. Dengan berat hati ia menepikan mobilnya agar mereka bisa berbicara dengan leluasa.

"Dengar Hinata, kita sudah membahas ini. Aku memang menjadikanmu pelarian, tapi bisakah kau menjadi gadis bodoh yang menerima semuanya begitu saja? Tak bisakah kita berusaha bersama-sama?"

Hinata nampak terkejut, namun ia segera memalingkan wajahnya menatap jalanan di sampingnya melalui kaca mobil. Pikirannya melayang pada pria bersurai pirang. Hinata bahkan tak bisa mengatakannya pada Sasuke, bukan, bukan tak bisa lebih tepatnya tak sanggup. Jujur ia tak ingin lepas dari pria dingin di sampingnya ini. Apa ini artinya dia mengkhianati Naruto?

Mata sewarna lavender tersebut bergulir menatap Sasuke yang bersiap menjalankan mobilnya kembali. Hinata tak ingin mengkhianati Naruto, ia bisa saja mengatakan ingin berpisah dari Sasuke, toh mereka berdua tak saling mencintai. Tetapi ucapan pria tadi membuat Hinata merasa kejam jika menginginkan perpisahan. Namun jika ia tetap dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia akan menyakiti gadis itu, menghancurkan persahabatan mereka. Lalu Hinata harus bagaimana? Apa lebih baik ia lenyap saja?

"Kenapa kalian membuatku menjadi orang jahat?"

.

.

.

Naruto mengatur napasnya yang terputus-putus. Dipandanginya pintu familiar yang sering di lewati oleh mereka bertiga saat senja datang. Dengan jantungnya yang berdebar ia membuka pintu besi tersebut. Hembusan angin menyambutnya, menerbangkan aroma sakura dan tajamnya aroma sake. Naruto bisa melihat gadis itu terduduk, masih dengan bajunya tadi pagi Dengan lunglai ia berjalan menuju sahabatnya. Ruang kosong di sisi gadis itu, Naruto tempati. Ia kemudian mengambil botol sake di hadapan sang gadis dan meminumnya.

"Seharusnya ada Sasuke di sisi satunya" ucap Sakura sembari terkekeh pelan.

Langit mendung yang mulai menumpahkan beban nya perlahan menjadi latar belakang keduanya. Naruto tak menanggapi dan memilih meneguk sake nya. Sakura memandangi sebuah kertas tebal berwarna biru dengan motif lavender berwarna ungu dengan nama dua orang yang amat di kenal nya.

"Aku seharusnya bahagia, tapi aku tidak. Apa semuanya akan berbeda jika aku mengatakannya secara langsung? Ah tentu saja tidak, hahahah... dia tak mencintaiku"

Tangis Sakura pecah, namun tawa pilu masih nengiringinya. Hati Naruto merasa di koyak, namun hanya ia lampiaskan pada sake dalam genggamannya yang ia teguk semakin rakus.

"Aku ingin seperti dulu Naruto, aku ingin, aku ingin bersamanya, aku sangat mencintainya, aku tidak kuat Naruto, aku sangat mencintainya, amat sangat"

Hujan deras menjadi penutup tangis pilu Sakura. Ungkapan- ungkapan perasaan nya tertelan deru hujan yang menderas.

.

.

.

Hinata tersentak ketika tubuhnya ditarik mendekat. Aroma pinus dari pria di sampingnya membuat Hinata berdebar. Sasuke melebarkan jas nya di atas kepala mereka untuk menjaga Hinata tetap kering. Dengan cepat ia menarik Hinata menembus hujan deras menuju mobilnya. Namun, belum juga mereka sampai, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya membuat Sasuke turut berhenti.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Na-naruto-kun..."

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangan nya pada apa yang dimaksud Hinata. Dan sebelum Sasuke sadar, gadis di sampingnya tadi telah berlari menembus hujan menghampiri Naruto di ujung jalan yang berjalan tak tentu arah. Tanpa sadar Sasuke berdecak tak suka. Dengan enggan Sasuke menghampiri keduanya.

"Sasuke-san, bagaimana ini? Naruto-kun mabuk" ucap Hinata panik. Ia masih setia memapah Naruto yang bergumam tak jelas.

"Dobe, pulanglah, kau mabuk" titah Sasuke dingin. Ia sudah hafal kebiasaaan Naruto, jadi ia enggan untuk berbuat banyak.

"Yo Teme! Kau menyuruhku pulang? Hahaha... bagaimana aku bisa pulang jika dia saja masih menangis dan menggigil kedinginan. Kau gila! Hahahaha..."

"Dia?" dahi Sasuke berkerut bingung.

"Ahahaha... Iya, dia. Dia yang cantik, dia yang hebat, dia yang kuat. Kuat? Ahahaha... Dia bahkan sedang menangis, bagaimana bisa disebut kuat" racau Naruto. Ia menangis dan tertawa bersamaan. Sasuke dan Hinata yang tak mengerti hanya mengernyit bingung.

"Kau mabuk, Dobe"

"Diam kau brengsek! Kau yang membuatnya menangis! Dasar kau brengsek!"

Naruto berteriak memaki Sasuke. Bahkan ia bisa saja memukul Sasuke jika saja Hinata tak menahan nya. Ia memaki Sasuke dengan linangan air mata. Naruto menangis.

"Tidak, ini salahku. Aku berbohong, Sakura tak mencintaiku"

Sasuke cukup terkejut ketika Naruto menyebut nama yang penting di hidup Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe?"

"Surat cinta milik Sakura dahulu itu untukmu, bukan untukku"

Sasuke berlari secepat yang ia bisa menembus hujan deras yang menusuk tubuhnya. Ia tak peduli pada apapun sekarang, bahkan pada gadis berambut indigo yang menatap kepergiannya dengan sedih.

.

.

.

Sakura bisa merasakan suara tapak kaki ini. Hujan yang masih mengguyur tak menyamarkan suaranya. Ia bisa merasakan angin dari sebelah kiri nya tak lagi menerpanya kencang. Harum pinus yang disukainya menguar bersama harum hujan yang membasahi tanah dapat ia cium. Seulas senyum terukir dari bibirnya yang mulai memucat.

Sasuke mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Sedikit melirik kesamping, ia bisa melihat senyum di wajah cantik itu. Tak berselang lama ia merasakan beban yang bertambah di bahunya. Rambut merah muda yang basah tersebut membasahi pundak Sasuke.

"Kebohongan ini membuat kita semua tersiksa"

Tangan Sasuke bergerak mengelus helaian merah muda yang basah. Sapuan yang penuh akan afeksi dan kehangatan.

"Surat itu tak pernah sampai padaku"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasuke meminta penjelasan.

"Naruto tak pernah memberikan nya padaku, ia hanya bilang surat itu untuknya. Karena itu aku tak pernah tahu"

Mata emerald tersebut membelalak terkejut. Apa maksud semua ini? Naruto membohonginya? Mengkhianatinya? Banyak pertanyaan dan perasaan yang ingin ia ungkapan, namun sebelum Sakura berbicara, Sasuke telah mendahuluinya.

"Tidak ada yang salah, Sakura. Kita bertiga menyimpan rahasia masing-masing dan tanpa sadar berbohong untuk menutupinya"

Sakura memandang wajah samping Sasuke. Kilat yang menyambar menyinari Sasuke tanpa sadar meronakan wajah cantik nya.

"Untuk kali ini, bolehkah aku jujur padamu, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia memilih mendengarkan Sakura. Menyiapkan hatinya atas apapun yang akan keluar dari bibir Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, mencoba menegaskan hatinya sekali lagi. Ia tak akan berbohong dan mengingkari perasaan nya lagi. Sasuke bukanlah sahabatnya, pria itu lebih dari sekedar sahabat baginya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke mengulas senyum, ia juga tak akan berbohong dengan perasaan nya .

"Aku lebih mencintaimu"

.

.

.

Naruto memandang wajah sembab yang masih berada di bawah guyuran hujan sembari mengenggam ponsel tersebut. Naruto menghela nafasnya, dengan pelan ia berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Ia memayungi Hinata yang nyaris menggigil dengan payung kuning yang ia ambil dari mobil Sasuke.

Tunggal Namikaze tersebut melingkarkan lengan kirinya mendekap Hinata dari belakang. Naruto tahu Hinata terkejut, ia pun begitu. Entah atas dorongan apa Naruto melakukan nya, ia hanya ingin mendekap Hinata, itu saja. Dan sikap Hinata yang tak menolaknya membuat hati Naruto menghangat.

Ingatannya masih lekat ketika bagaimana dengan wajah merona, gadis ini menyatakan perasaan nya. Dan ia masih ingat bagaimana wajah terlukanya ketika Naruto memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak dan mengenalkannya pada keluarga Uchiha hingga ia harus terlibat dalam situasi ini. Mengingat seluruhnya, Naruto ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Dekapan di leher Hinata semakin mengerat, bahkan Naruto menenggelamkam wajahnya di tengkuk Hinata.

"Jika dia tak kembali, atau ponselmu tak berdering, bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?"

Hinata membelalak. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku, air mata nya kembali menetes. Tangan kirinya mencengkram erat lengan tan yang mendekapnya. Sementara tangan kanan nya menggengam ponselnya dengan erat, berusaha mendapat jawaban dari sana. Dan suara dari benda persegi tersebut menjawab doanya.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar dering ponsel Hinata.

"Si brengsek itu sudah memilih, seharusnya aku belajar pantang menyerah padamu, Hinata"

"Kau tak menyerah pada harapanmu bersamanya, dan aku juga akan mencoba tetap berharap padanya, terima kasih"

Naruto tersenyum, ia melepas dekapan nya dan membalikkan tubuh Hinata menghadapnya. Dengan pelan ia mengecup puncak kepala Hinata, turun ke dahinya, kedua matanya, hidungnya, pipinya, hingga ia berhenti di sudut bibirnya. Cukup lama hingga tanpa sadar, Naruto mengecap rasa asin, entah itu air mata Hinata, ataukah hujan, atau justru air matanya.

"Aku akan membohongi perasaan ini dan membawanya selama hidupku, Hinata. Dan aku akan bahagia dengan harapanku pada Sakura"

XXXXX

Hai...

Pertama-tama marilah kita panjatkan*dibakar reader* Oke, kita serius, pertama saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada para malaycadh yang sudah mengadakan challenge ini dan juga pada LastMelodya-san yang sudah buat starting ficnya dengan keren, saya minta maaf karena merusaknya jadi begini, ga sesuai genre lagi*sungkem*.

Maaf jika banyak kata yang diulang,, typo atau kesalahan lainnya yang mungkin membuat mata sakit dan memerah. Ah ya mungkin pada bingung ceritanya ya? Saya sengaja ga menjelaskan secara rinci*bilang aja ga bisa* agar para reader nebak sendiri bagaimana kebohongan mereka bermula. Atau jika para reader ingin menuangkan keluh kesah dan kritikan nya pada saya yang telah membuat hancur fic ini, hiks, silahkan tuangkan di kolom review^^

XXXXX

.

.

.

"Tapi hubungan kita tak akan berhasil, Sakura"

Sakura terbelalak, senyumnya hilang.

"Terkadang apa yang kita inginkan bukanlah yang kita butuhkan. Aku menginginkanmu, Sakura. Tapi aku lebih membutuhkan dirinya, begitu pula dia"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan mengalihkan pandangan nya pada awan mendung yang sedang menumpahkan bebannya. Sedikit senyum ia ulas.

"Lagi pula ada yang lebih membutuhkanmu, si bodoh idiot itu"

Sasuke memanjangkan senyumnya. Ia lega entah untuk perasaan apa. Sasuke bangkit, menepuk puncak kepala Sakura dengan sayang dan kemudian melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Namun sebelum ia membuka pintu tersebut, suara Sakura menghentikan nya.

"Apa kita bisa masih bisa seperti dahulu?"

Sasuke terdiam, ia kemudian menoleh pada Sakura.

"Kurasa tidak. Tetapi ikatan yang kita bertiga miliki memiliki simpulnya sendiri, dan suatu saat kita akan menemukan nya dan mengeratkan nya kembali. Kita pasti menemukannya, entah di mana dan saat itulah kita bisa seperti dulu"

Sakura tersenyum mengantarkan langkah kaki Sasuke yang perlahan menjauh menghilang di balik pintu atap universitas.

Sasuke tersenyum, ia baru sadar ia banyak tersenyum hari ini. Pria bermata onyx tersebut merogoh saku celana nya dan mengambil ponselnya. Tangan nya bergerilya hingga menemukan sebuah nama yang telah berhasil membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke hampir meregang nyawa di depan sadako Hyuga demi mendapatkannya.

'Calling Uchiha Hinata'


End file.
